Agent Six/Quotes
TV series Season One The Day That Everything Changed :Agent Six: (to Rex) Finish it! :Doctor Holiday: His bios are way back up. What did you do? :Agent Six: The usual cheery pep talk. :Agent Six: There's something obviously something seriously wrong with him. :Doctor Holiday: Aside from the fact that all of you treat Rex like a machine instead of 15 year-old? :Rex: How'd you find me? :Agent Six: High frequency transponder. :Rex: You tagged me? Like a dolphin? :Agent Six: Not you. It's in the monkey's diaper. :Bobo Haha: ...It's a simian undergarment! String Theory :Rex: Thanks a lot there, Six. Next time, at least give me a chance. :Agent Six: We're at war. Orders are orders. Even if we don't like them. :Agent Six: What you're about to see is disturbing. :Rex: Disturbing? Cool! :Doctor Holiday: Six, Meechum infected Rex through physical contact. Whatever you do, don't let him touch you. :Agent Six: Noted. :Agent Six: Rex, we have our orders. We need to move now! :Rex: Or what? You keep telling me that we're at war. But what are we fighting for? Orders aren't orders, Six. These are people. They have famililes. :Agent Six: (to Bobo) The kid was right. Sometimes orders aren't orders. Beyond the Sea :Agent Six: These briefings are going to be normal operating procedures. Get used to it, kid. :Rex: I can promise you, for a kid this is not normal. :Agent Six: Everyone at Providence is so caught up about controlling your nanites that they forget you can't even control your hormones. :Rex: This isn't going to be a "birds bees and machines" talk, is it? :Agent Six: I could... probably buy you a few more days here. :Rex: Thanks Six, but... let's just go home. :Agent Six: Hey, you wanted normal? I've got news for you. What you're feeling right now, about her, doesn't get any more normal than that. Lockdown The Architect :Agent Six: Rex is angry with us. He has every right to be. But that means nothing to White Knight. He doesn't have the patience we do. :Bobo Haha:: Nice try. White won't lay a finger on him. He's too important. :Agent Six: You are somewhat expendable. :Bobo Haha: All right. All right. You made your point. :Rex: Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Mmm. Isn't this great. :Agent Six: ...It's a little dry. :Rex: Mmm. Lump-to-mash ratio is a bit off. :Bobo Haha: You know what? Maybe I'll run away too. Go somewhere where my cooking is appreciated. (Bobo leaves) :Agent Six: We have to do this every Friday? Frostbite :Agent Six: Rex. You need to listen to the doctor. :Rex: Huh? :Agent Six: This mission is revised. I need you back at Headquarters. Now! :Rex: Do you really want a super-sized pigeon flying loose over lower Manhattan. You need me and I handle it. :Agent Six: Not your call. :Rex: Can't you believe you let these scags get the drop on you. :Agent Six: They tried. It didn't turn out so well. Just haven't found a way to fight xenoflourine gas... yet. :Agent Six: You can't possibly absorb all those nanites! You'd overload in an instant. :Rex: In case you haven't noticed, I have this problem with authority. :Agent Six: He told me he could hear them. :Doctor Holiday: I picked this up during the offload... It's Nanite. I'm sure of it. :Agent Six: Seems there are more secrets inside that kid than we realized. Leader of the Pack :Agent Six: We're on it! Be prepared for an attack scenario Delta 9. :Rex: Delta 9? I didn't even know there was a Delta 1. :Agent Six: Study the manual. :Rex: There's a manual? :Agent Six: Rex, we're ordered to stand down! Van Kleiss isn't to be touched. :Rex: Oh I won't lay a finger on him. (Changes his arm into a sword) Breach :Agent Six: (as Bobo enters a cave) I wouldn't advise going in there. :Bobo Haha: Does the word melanoma mean anything to you? You want to wait in the sun? Go right ahead. :(Bobo enters the cave, then comes running out) :Bobo Haha: On the other hand, who doesn't love fresh air? :(an Evo scorpion exits the cave) :Bobo Haha: (Firing at a E.V.O. Scorpion) Well, I'll put him right back to sleep. :Agent Six: No! Don't! There might be a (Bobo's blast hits a hill, more evo scorpions come out)...nest... Nice work. :Bobo Haha: Would you believe it's all part of Bobo's master plan? :Agent Six: Our transport should be here any second. Just don't let these things surround you. (Six realizes he's surrounded, and spots Bobo also surrounded) :Bobo Haha: Did you say "let them surround you" or "don't let them surround you?" Dark Passage :Agent Six: It's just that... sometimes knowing the truth can be worse than not knowing at all. The Forgotten :Agent Six: Prepare yourself. Death is never pretty. :Rex: But what if they're alive? :White Knight: All other priorities are secondary! :Rex: You could at least pretend like it's a tough choice. :Agent Six: Every choice has its cost, kid. Operation: Wingman Rabble :Agent Six: No, you just have to live. Life is full of unknowns Rex, it will happen when it happens. And when it does we'll still be here. :Rex: Wow, real paper, that's kind of old school Six. :Agent Six: That's just how I roll. :Rex: I want to go undercover. :Agent Six: It's not undercover if they know who you are, Rex. :Rex: You know what I mean. A solo mission. Turn off the heat, and let me track these guys down. :White Knight: A surprisingly good tactical call, given its source. :Rex: Wait! Did we jsut agree on something? :Rex: It's going to happen again, isn't it? :Doctor Holiday: I don't know, Rex. It's likely triggered by a specific event - something traumatic. :Rex: So I just have to wait. :Agent Six: No. You just have to live. Life's full of unknowns, Rex. It'll happen when it happens, and when it does. We'll still be here. :Rex: Yeah, and I'll have no idea who you are. Who I am. I won't remember. Things like Holiday wears red shoes on Fridays, or you always keep one of those weird tasting mints in your right hand side pocket. :Agent Six: (Pulling out a notebook) That's why we got you this - it's a journal. The Hunter :Agent Six: I've got the pincers. Now flip the switch on its nanites. :Rex: Uh, don't exactly have the best track record with non-humans. :Agent Six: You afraid to try? :Agent Six: Glad you could make it. :Rex: Tired of seeing someone else do my job... Poorly, I might add. Gravity :Agent Six: Providence to station: status. :Doctor Holiday: Bouvier decided to leave early. I'm going to jettison the power core. We'll lose - well, pretty much everything. :Rex: But you'll get the station back on track, right, doc? :Doctor Holiday: We can always hope, Rex. :Agent Six: (Rex is on the space elevator) How's it going? :Rex: (Straining) Oh great! Thanks for asking. :Agent Six: Good. Because we need to speed you up to meet the rendevous. :Rex: But - (Elevator accelerates) :Agent Six: Rex, they made a slight miscalculation in the rate of the station's orbital decay. :Rex: Uh huh. Define "slight." (Rex spots the station falling towards him) What Lies Beneath :Rex: I got a call from Circe. Something's wrong in Abysus. I just wanted to fly over and take a look. :Agent Six: And you didn't tell me why? :Rex: 'Cause you would've used words like "unauthorized" and "no." I'm gonna find a way there whether you want me to or not. :Agent Six: Doesn't leave me much choices does it?... Meet back here in one hour. :Rex: A deal's a deal. :Agent Six: What deal? :Doctor Holiday: What's he talking about? :Rex: It was the only way to save you. :Van Kleiss: Welcome home. (Offers his hand) :Agent Six: Rex, don't do it! :Doctor Holiday: We'll find another way! :Doctor Holiday: You okay? :Rex: No offense, Doc. But I totally do not get women. :Doctor Holiday: One day you will. :Agent Six: I still don't have a clue. The Swarm :Agent Six: Rudimentary brain functions only. These insects were never people. :Bobo Haha: You say it like it's a bad thing. :Rex: I'm going to go out on a limb here. I think we made it worse. :White Knight: It seems we'll have to implement the fallback plan. :Doctor Holiday: (Holiday hits the screen and grunts) So blindly charging forward didn't work. (Sarcastically) I'm shocked. :Agent Six: Doctor, we could use your help. :Doctor Holiday: Now you want to listen to me. I've got work to do. :Agent Six: The swarm covers over half the province. Even our fastest jets can't fly around. :Doctor Holiday: The we go over. Rex, load up. :Rex: Me? Put it in a missile or something? :Doctor Holiday: This substance is proximity based. I need your accuracy. Promises, Promises :Agent Six: The names and face may change. But no matter how you slice it. War is war. You pick a side, and you don't look back. I believe that now and I believed it then. What gets you in trouble is when you start second-guessing: forget what you're fighting for and you're finished. :Agent Six: It was an odd choice to pick today to be his birthday. :Doctor Holiday: It is his anniversary of his new life here. He deserves a celebration. He's changed everything. :Rex: (Goes between them and put a party hat on top of Six's head) Wo-hoo!! (Blows his toy horn and goes away) :Agent Six: (Uses his hat to stir his punch) Has he? :Agent Six: E.V.O? :Doctor Holiday: "Exponentially Variegated Organism." A little more scientific than "spoiled meat." That is what you hired guns call them isn't it? :Agent Six: It's Six. And I don't use guns. You told Fell we could learn more by keeping them alive. What did you mean? :Doctor Holiday: The nanites are altering our DNA. But with the right type of research, there is no reason that they couldn't be programmed to stop or reverse the process. Imagine a third option to this insane kill or contain protocol. :Agent Six: A third option? :Doctor Holiday: A cure. :Rex: I'm joking. 'Cause if I don't, I'm gonna remember how scared I am right now. (looking at Six'') Actually except for my name, that's all I do remember.'' :Agent Six: No family? :(Rex shakes his head) :Agent Six: An address? :(Rex shakes his head again) :Agent Six: A grandmother where I can dump you? :Rex: Nothing. Except waking up and seeing your face. Not exactly the angel I was hoping for. :Rex: Ouch! Ah! Let me see your medical license. :Doctor Holiday: Six, we have nurses who could have easily handled this. :(Six brings out an E.V.O.) :Doctor Holiday: What are you doing? That E.V.O's scheduled for processing. :Agent Six: Show her. (Rex cures the E.V.O.) We found it, doctor - the third alternative. :Doctor Holiday: What is he? - How...? :Agent Six: Meet Rex - the cure. :Agent Six: Why did you let him out? :Rex: He asked me to. I don't know if you guys are aware of this, but that monkey talks! :White Knight: Stand down, Six. We need you in this war. :Agent Six: What's the good in winning a war, if we can't live with ourselves after? :White Knight: (about Rex) We're supposed to be friends. He's a monster. What do you see in him? :Agent Six: ...Hope. :White Knight: Still. Who'd have thought the kinder gentler approach would do such wonders for our profile. The notion of a cure has gotten Providence funding, and world wide prestige. The committee's happy. Your new partner may just be the best thing this operation could have asked for. Funny isn't it? Because of you, I can never leave this chamber. I'm the only pure human left in the world. And the perfect poster boy to run this operation. I suppose I should thank you. :Agent Six: I promised him that we would help uncover his past. Find his family. :White Knight: Whatever keeps him on his leash. But if he shows the slightest sign of turning into that thing again, it's all on you. :Rex: (about a tanto) Is that... writing? :Agent Six: Bushido symbol of loyalty. It means whether for good or ill, our fates will follow the same path. This one stays with me. :Rex: Think this thing can cut through Holiday's chocolate cake? :Agent Six: Anything's possible. Badlands :Agent Six: Except we're transporting unstable nanites. Which have to be kept at or below sea level. Even one wrong bump and the whole thing could go off. :Rex: And if it blows. You're in a battle transport, meanwhile we're stuck in this delivery truck carrying whatever. What are we carrying anyway? :Bobo Haha: Toilet paper. :Agent Six: Everyone has a part to play. :Rex: Seriously. Toilet paper? Payback :Agent Six: (Rex is using new powers) This is an unexpected surprise. :Rex: Well, by now you should expect the unexpected from me, Six. Season Two Rampage :Rex: I wish they'd hurry up and get the HQ rebuilt. You're not still living under your jumpjet like some ninja hobo, are you? :Agent Six: My temporary accommodations are perfectly adeqauate. :Rex: Yep. Still living in the jet. Ugh. I hate being kicked out of our home. Although as long as they're building stuff, I need a hot tub. :Rex: It should be about balance. You know, take care of the important stuff, but leave a little room for fun. Right now, too much fun! Whoa! (Rex smashes in to a pole). :Rex: Everything's fine. Not a problem. :Agent Six: If you can't stop him, it's going to be. :Rex: You know Six, you really need to think positive. :Rex: I know I'm not supposed to be here. I don't care if it's a construction zone. I'm moving back! :Agent Six: It's all right. Turns out you're not the only one who feels that way. (Holiday waves at them from the Control Room) :Agent Six: You'll get used to the cold showers. Food - you're on your own. Waste Land :Rex: This is going to be so great, Six. I've dreamed of being an undersea explorer for - I don't know, as long as I can remember. :Agent Six: You only remember the last 18 months. :Rex: I dream fast. Look, I don't know how many times my brain's been rebooted. Bur for now, I'm cramming it full of cool memories while I can. And exploring the ocean - that's major - like visiting another planet. :Serge: We will not stand for any more attack on Aquania! :Rex: "Aquania?" Really? Please tell me that name wasn't your idea. :Agent Six: We haven't attacked your city. :Agent Six:(to Rex) Don't! Let me. (pulls out the spike from Rex's shoulder) There. Is the paralysis spreading? :Rex: Give me a sec. Nanites took care of it... I think. :Agent Six: This is from a scarlet coral urchin. You were lucky Rex. It would have killed a normal person. :Rex: You know a little too much about the things that can kill you, Six. :Agent Six: And modifying behavior includes sinking ships? :Serge: The facts are clear. I build. You destroy! :Rex: Hey, I know, introductions. This is Six. My name is Rex. :Serge: Six? That's a machine's name. :Rex: I think we've established that no everyone's good at picking names. :Agent Six: You're going to have to work fast, Rex. We don't know how much pressure you can take. :Rex: Come on, Six. You know I work best under pressure. :Agent Six: (to Serge) I understand what you're trying to do here. I see no reason to reveal Aquannia to anyone for now. Forgive my suspicions. :Rex: (Coming between Six and Serge, hugging both of them) And what else did we learn? Serge? Six? Anyone? To see things from the other person's point of view. :(Rex leaves) :Serge: I do have more paralyzing urchin spines if you want them. :Rex: Maybe we can come back and visit? :Agent Six: I'd rather not. :Rex: I figured you'd say that. (Rex pulls out a baby sea E.V.O) It's for Holiday. She said to bring her back a souvenir. :Agent Six: Just don't expect me to feed it. Robo Bobo Doctor Holiday: (pushing Six into a tree) You, uh... got too close. Agent six: Did I?. Divide By Six :Five: (after fighting Rex) Not half bad really. :IV: (Scoffs) I've seen better moves on a chess board. :Trey: Well, I thought he was pretty good, y'all. :Dos: Si. But is he good enough? :Agent Six: (Entering) Yes. And that's why we're taking him with us. :Rex: Six? What you -? :(Dos gases Rex) :Agent Six: The past is past. We must focus on the task before us. :Rex: (Waking up) Which is what exactly, Six? Please tell me this is some sort of whacked out top secret Providence mission... So let me get this straight: you've gone AWOL with a bunch of weirdos? :Five: Hey! :IV: Who you calling weird, big hands? :Rex: Who attacked your partner? And now you're abducting your partner in a stolen jet? :Agent Six: I'd say that sums it up. :Agent Six: Have you ever wondered why they called me Six? :Rex: Cause that's the number of seconds you have to answer my question? :Agent Six: It's because I'm the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. Meet 2 through 5: Trey, Five, Dos and IV. :Rex: Okay, for the record, you could have just asked for my help. By the way, there's 5 people more dangerous than you? How is that possible? Who decides the order and where's number one? :Agent Six: Not far. :Rex: Is he going to try to kill me too? :Agent Six: Very probably. One has turned E.V.O., and you're the only one who can save him. :Rex: (about One) How long has he been fighting it? :Agent Six: 5 years. :Rex: Most people go out of control in 5 minutes. :Agent Six: One isn't most people. :Agent Six: (as Rex is about to fight One) I don't want him hurt! :Rex: That's entirely up to him. :Agent Six: Hurry! They still got him. You can try again. :Rex: It won't matter, Six. He's uncureable. I'm sorry. :Dos: Them we'll do what we should have done in the first place. We'll handle this our way. :Dos: Your plan did not work. This is the only option. :Agent Six: Killing our teacher was never an option! Even if Rex can't cure him, we can still help. :IV: We've heard about your petting zoo. He's not an animal. :Five: One would sooner die than live in a cage. :Trey: And no cage could hold him. :Rex: Let me try again. Please there's gotta be something I can do. :Dos: NO! One is gone! That thing is not him anymore - just an ambomination that needs to be destroyed. :Agent Six: That man gave me a home when I had nothing. He trained me. He took care of me. Now I'm going to take care of him! :Five: Sorry love, but it seems you're outvoted. :Trey: I voted twice! :Agent Six: This was never a democracy! :Agent Six: That's your problem, Dos, no mercy! :Agent Six: We're not ranked by who's the best fighter. We're ranked by who's the most dangerous. There was a time when I wanted to be number one. And I was well on my way. :Rex: So what happened? :Agent Six: I met you. Mixed Signals :Agent Six: (After Rex makes a new build) You want to explain this? :Rex: I don't know. It's like some weird vision of this thing filled my head, the it built itself out of me. Maybe the vision came from Blobbo! Maybe it's trying to talk to me. :(Rex runs up to the blob) :Rex: Come on, big boy. Send me some more pictures. What's on your mind? :(Pause. The blob hits Rex into a car then enters a building) :Agent Six: Groceries. That's what's on its mind. :Rex: (after Rex splits the blob in two) Heh. I wasn't supposed to do that, right? :Agent Six: Rex, I want you back at HQ. :Rex: But I feel okay now. And - and we've got um... two blobs to put down. :Agent Six: Now! :(they go out and Rex notices Caesar Salazar's pod laboratory) :Rex: Whoa, nice wheels. :Agent Six: (Comes out and unsheathed his swords) Don't even think about it. :(Caesar is about to attack but Rex stops him) :Rex: It's okay. Six isn't going to hurt you, right, Six? You're coming in a little late on this, but, uh, this is Caesar, my brother. ''And he wants to get me out of here. So, let's just let my brother have his way and see where this all goes. :'Rex': Wherever you plan on going, they're gonna follow us. You know that, right? :'Caesar': They can try. :'Rex': I don't know. Providence ships are pretty fast. :'Agent Six': Track Rex's bio-signature and find out who that guy ''really is. Moonlighting Hard Target A Family Holiday :Agent Six: (to Doctor Holiday) Holiday--Rebecca. You are the strongest, smartest woman I have'' ever'' met... and the most stubborn. You never give up! If there is a way to help your sister, find it. 'Season 3- End Game Part 1' Black pawns:''(Six smiles) ''What's so funny '''Agent Six: '''I hold back against people, you aren't people. Other media Category:Agent Six